Question: A polynomial with integer coefficients is of the form
\[9x^4 + a_3 x^3 + a_2 x^2 + a_1 x + 15 = 0.\]Find the number of different possible rational roots of this polynomial.
Answer: By the Rational Root Theorem, the only possible rational roots are of the form $\pm \frac{a}{b},$ where $a$ divides 15 and $b$ divides 9.  Thus, the possible rational roots are
\[\pm 1, \ \pm 3, \ \pm 5, \ \pm 15, \ \pm \frac{1}{3}, \ \pm \frac{5}{3}, \ \pm \frac{1}{9}, \ \pm \frac{5}{9}.\]Thus, there are $\boxed{16}$ possible rational roots.